Mentos and Coke
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans are like Mentos and Coke. Cool, unless you don't like explosions. Chadpay


**Title: **Mentos and Coke

**Movie/Show:** High School Musical

**Summary:** Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans are like Mentos and Coke. Cool, unless you don't like explosions.

**Couple(s):** Check the summary

**-**

_"You are the biggest idiot in the world!"_

Her booming voice filled the empty halls of East High once again. It always did. She knew she was loud and sadly, so did the rest of the world. Some people actually made bets that people in China could hear her. One kid one a thousand bucks off that bet. But that lucky kid isn't the focus for today. Today's focus is on none other than the strangest couple in East High history since the whole Coach Bolton and Mrs. Darbus fiasco.

Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans.

Nobody could say they didn't see it coming. Nobody also couldn't say they didn't hear it coming. Practically everyone in Albuquerque knew the day Chad asked Sharpay out and only because they were arguing, loudly might I add, at the biggest formal event of the summer. He had spilled something on her dress and she called him an idiot. He called her some things and she called him some things that aren't to be repeated. In the end, he let it slip out that he just wanted to ask her out and she softened considerably and accepted his strange proposal. And they'd been going out ever since.

Unsurprisingly, ever since they started dating, things had gotten more difficult. They were always fighting. They were always breaking up. They were always angry at each other. And they were always forcing the gang to choose sides. But at the same time, they were always together. They were always making up. They were always smiling. And they were always making sure that everything was fine. They had to be the oddest two people to ever fall for each other. Yet they did.

When they first walked into East High hand-in-hand, the halls hushed and all eyes were on them. They ignored the looks and kept on walking with Sharpay saying something about their date for the night. Not even thirty minutes later, Sharpay was in the ladies room with Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi crying her eyes out over something stupid Chad had done or said. Twenty minutes after that, Sharpay was flattening his tires. And five hours after that, Chad was standing on her porch drenched in rain and yelling at her over leaving him stranded at school during a thunderstorm. It was a pointless argument seeing as he wasn't stranded, she didn't care, and the rain had stopped falling, but it went on for a while.

Those two could fight about anything. They could fight about Chad being late, about Sharpay spending too much time in the bathroom, about how he ate, or how she walked, or what his grades were, or who her teacher was, but the one thing that was the same with every fight was the winner. Even in a fight as _interesting_ as one where Sharpay was angry at Chad for not picking up her dog from a doggie spa.

"Do you know how horrible I felt when I had to pick up Boi two hours past?" She was on another rant and Chad knew it would take a while to calm her down. Once she got started, she kept going like and endless string of complaints and insults. When asked about it, Sharpay stated she had no idea what the hell he was talking about, but Chad and Mr. Evans sure did, she got it from her mother.

"Sharpay, shut up" Chad said stopping her entire ongoing parade in three words. She looked at him, her frustration evident on her face and her pain evident in her eyes. He didn't understand how she could get so angry with him over nothing. He didn't pick up the dog, yes, but he was out getting her a gift and forgot. It wasn't like he didn't care; heck, he paid for the dog to go to the stupid spa in the first place. But he wouldn't dare say that to her, it'd only get her started again.

She stayed silent as her boyfriend started talking and making up excuses and just going on about how he's perfect and yada, yada, yada. She was getting really bored with his speech at the moment and knew that the only thing to do would be to shut him up and get him to forget they were arguing and there was only way to do that.

"Hey, Chad, you know the big game is tonight" Sharpay said and she instantly got his attention again. He grabbed hold of her wrist checking his watch frantically, there was no way he would miss this game. She rolled her eyes as he entered a different speech, this one all about the game and why the Gators were about to lose. As the two walked out the building and into her car, they didn't notice the two teens leaning against the lockers shaking their heads.

"Do you think they'll ever learn to cooperate?" Gabriella asked looking to her boyfriend of six months

"Yeah right," Troy said sarcastically, "Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans are like Mentos and Coke, cool, unless you don't like explosions"

"You're such a weirdo" Gabriella said walking away

"But I'm your weirdo" Troy said following behind her

**Fin**

**Author's Note:** Okay, well, this was stupid and pointless. I do believe I could have found a better way to invest my time but whatever, what's done is done. Speaking of done, how are my readers today? Are you doing okay? Having troubles? Getting over a break-up? Dealing with family issues? Failing classes? Falling in love? Wishing I'd stop asking questions? Well, if it's the last one the only way to stop me would be to review, review, review. It's a proven fact that the more reviews I get, the less time I spend writing super long author's notes where all I say is to review and I ignore you beyond belief. So, review and I'll shut up. See I just keep going, gosh, could you press that button any slower?

**Time stamp:** Started October 20th, 2007 at 3:24 PM. Finished October 20th, 2007 at 4:03 PM

Copyright: forbiddenfiction ©


End file.
